A Sensual Understanding
by TheBossGeo
Summary: She came to me in the night, every night, no night ever the same, always something different. And yet I could do no more but fall In love with her Ash's POV.


**Disclaimer **– I Don't Own Pokemon.

**Authors Notes – **Alright Guys another short peace to get the story numbers up here, hope you enjoy. (Please note the rating encase you are not into this sort of thing) She came to me in the night, every night, no night every the same, always

something different. And yet I could do no more but fall In love with her (Ash POV).

**A Sensual Understanding**

**Ash**

My eye lids drifted open not for the first time that night, I shifted my gaze downwards to look upon the girl encased in soft sheets beside me, I merely observed for a few moments as she shuffled slightly, murmuring softly and shifting her body to create less distance from mine. Despite the length of time it had been since our relationship began. I was seemingly still adjusting to this strange but wonderful notion of having someone in the same bed as me.

With the greatest gentility I could muster, I tenderly encased her body in my arms, as she let a soft sigh escape the back of her throat, once more refocusing her head wearily and laying it to rest on my chest. my eyes then reverted from her still form to the seemingly ongoing battle for supremacy outside my bedroom window, For it was one of the worst storms I had seen in a long time, probably one of the worst to engulf Pallet Town for as long as I could remember.

The crackling of thunder, the howling of the wind, the sound of rain battering against my window pain, as flashes of lightening encased the skyline above. I had to wonder for a brief second could that possibly be what was keeping me awake tonight? A Grin formed on my lips as a recollection came to mind, for I recalled the last time a Storm such as this had done so, It was a little over 5 months ago, and now I look back on it I am kind of glad it did, for you see that was the night that our lives and our relationship changed forever.

**5 Months Earlier**

I was to put it bluntly exhausted. It had been a long day, the fact that Brock got us lost before we entered the city meant we were late on our arrival, May and Misty had shall we say the urge to do some late evening girl shopping, and Max was excited about the littlest little things as per usual, a ball of energy, and super smart for a kid his age, makes me wonder how May's folks could keep up with him, All of these factors as well as I dare say general every day fatigue I am sure had a hand in my tired mind set at this time.

God how I yearned for sleep, I felt as though I had been tossing and turning within my bed for what seemed like an eternity, the rampaging, violent, and at time somewhat scary vibrations of the storm outside my assigned room within the Olivine city Pokemon Centre, only added to the distraction of what I am sure could be put down to over tiredness

After a few more minutes of senseless waiting, hoping that by some miracle I might just nod off past me by, I was disturbed from my losing battle as I noted a small glimmer of light and a creaking sound both coming from the direction of my room door. I lay still for several seconds wondering if it was my imagination playing tricks on me, hearing the door click shut a few seconds later, and the subsequent light that followed disappear I therefore realized I was no longer alone.

I bolted upright quickly in bed, Frantically straining my eyes in a bid to determine the identity of my nightly visitor, I could now make out the outline of the second party within my room, and judging by their slim proportionate curves, unless by some remote chance transsexuals roamed around Olivine city at night, a female was whom I was dealing with here.

For several seconds she remain still, leaning against the bedroom door almost timid, It was almost as if she was paralyzed by a fear of something,. I was all ready for calling out aiming to quiz out loud who was standing there, when a successive number of lightening flashes ripped through the bedroom via it's window thus illuminating and revealing the person I was alone on this night with.

"Oh! Hey, everything ok?" I asked her giving her a grateful smile once I realized who it was. No response came; I sighed as I reached over and turned on the small night light.

I rubbed my eyes a second and then refocused them in her direction, and it was then I got a good look at her for the first time, and my breath for some inexplicable reason became lodged in my throat. For she was nothing like the girl I knew by day. her hair rippled down just past her shoulders, her clothing of choice a small nightgown that silk-cladded her body.

"Having trouble sleeping to?" I finally stammered out, again not a sound escaped her lips, as she moved from the door and took a few steps towards my bed, folding her arms and merely staring at me once more. This was unreal had she totally lost the concept of oral communication or what? I tried to remain as composed as I could, not wanting to alarm her incase something of a serious nature was indeed wrong.

"Come on talk to me, how do you expect me to help?" I asked almost above a whisper, by this time she had reached the bottom of my bed.

"I'm cold…." She finally murmured,. While biting her lip. I narrowed my eyes almost skeptically as a playful grin came across my face.

"Come on! I know it's chucking it down out there, but cold in here it ain't" I assured her, I paused a moment and smirked.

"You haven't been sneaking into Brock's liquor stash again have you, I told you only on special occasions" her gaze shifted from me, as she rather nervously I feel began to scratch her arm. Finally her eyes fell on me once more, a small smile once again beaming upon her tender lips.

But along with that I could detect something further come across her face, a look that illustrated she was more comfortable in her surroundings, a look that basically told me that her body language was willing to accept the consequences of whatever she had in mind.

I could only lay there and watch in awe as she crouched down on all fours, for she was now alongside me on my bed, hovering over me. She reached over and turned off my small night light, as with cat like agility and sensual grace she descended under my beds covering and straddled me, as I could only suppress the nervousness wrenching from the very pit of my stomach. She was so close to me, so close I could taste her, her eyes easily visible even reflecting pools of longing, lust, and desire within the dim light of the night sky.

"Mmmm" I tried to call out her name in a bid to break the tension; however she simply brushed a finger over my lips as a result stifling my speech. She roamed her eyes over me finally plucking up the nerve to lay her hands to rest on my shoulders, her eyes closed briefly as she tossed back her head and exhaled a Sharpe breath of air from her body.

The next thing I knew her eyes bore straight into mine as she without no shame what so ever I might add, slipped the silk nightgown from her shoulders. Inch by inch, Curve by curve, her body was now revealed to me, The milky texture coloring of her skin enveloping my seeing senses even within the dim light of the night sky, At the same time however my brain was doing overtime, there were so many questions, and so much confusion.

My brain didn't have time to process the whys and what ifs of the situation, as before I had time to react she had reached out and took my hands in hers, and with what I felt was tentative awkwardness she gently placed my hands upon her breasts, as her eyes locked upon mine yet again, sending silent messages, signifying that this was what she wanted asking and I dare say hoping that I wanted the same. I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat, as my hands reverted from her breasts down her upper body coming to a stop at her waist.

Her hands began to trace my body, running them from the top of my shoulders to the bottom of my chest, What little clothing I did adorn for nightwear was gone within a blink of an eye her expert hands removing them with timid grandeur and grace. My mind surged, I couldn't get over the fact how radiant she looked, I had never seen her nor even thought of her in this light before, and now it was happening…god.

The next several seconds past me by in a blur, as before I knew it we were now consummated as one, our simpatic bodies and rhythm swaying only to the tune of our beating hearts. The scent of her skin was invigorating. So delicate almost silk like, Her yielding flesh was for me anyways flawless. As our love making intensified, not a word nor even a sound emerged from her body, the only sounds I could occasionally distinguish, while trying to keep my own audio activity at a mere mute level, was the increasingly ragged rhythm of her breathing.

Her shaking hands found my face, in the midst of our rampant activities, tenderly she brought it to her own, our foreheads coming into contact, as she frantically started caressing me with her lips, leaving not one mere inch of me unscaved . She was voluptuous, lustful, and both gentle and yet somewhat aggressive in her assault, so much so one had to wonder if this had been something she had been yearning for, for quite sometime.

When her body could yield no more, she arched her back trembling and convulsing in my arms, lightly biting down on her lip as not to provoke any sound from her throat. I for my part didn't last to much longer, my body flopping back downwards upon the bed burying my face in her hair as she sprawled out beside me. Her hands splayed across my chest as I tenderly held her close.

"Ash….." I heard her croak out after several minutes of silence, I paused a moment as I slowly shifted my gaze to lock my eyes with hers, I stalled momentarily wondering if this was going to turn into one of those long drawn out debates trying to establish as to why something happened and so forth.

"Yes….?" I asked with trepidation brimming the edge of my voice, almost fearful of her answer. Those so-called fears were soon laid to rest as she gazed up from my chest a breath taking smile emerging on her lips. For the life of me, I had never seen anyone so happy, so joyfully happy within a given moment, than I saw with regards to her on this night.

"I'm not cold anymore…" she murmured reaching up and bestowing her lips upon mine. as she broke it I responded by reflecting a smile of my own, and closing my eyes with a sigh, no sooner had I done this, I found my body had gave way and that sleep had enveloped me.

I awoke the next morning to find that not only had the storm of the previous night halted in it's efforts, but the sun had risen, piercing the grey clouds above just enough to fill the air with a spring time feel to it. My eyes reverted from the skyline of Olivine city to her side of the bed. Reaching over and finding it empty with no trace of her presence from the previous night, I began to question if I was losing my sanity, was last night, no matter how wondrous, fantastic, and rapturous it felt, was it merely a dream, a fabric of my imagination, a fantasy I yearned for but was to scared to accomplish?.

I soon enough got my answer when I saw her at breakfast that morning, she was evasive, at times nervous, and tended to communicate with me as little as possible when the other members of our group were around. It turned out to be another one of those so-called lost days all around, It turned out we had to spend another night here as the local festival that May and even Misty had signed up for to give it a go, had been postponed by 24 hours for a reason unbeknownst to us all.

As was with the events of 24 hours prior, she showed up in my room again later that night, Her eyes leered at me portraying hunger, desire, expectancy, lust, but above all else hope. For on this night there was no pretences to give, no storm outside or farfetched excuses of a lack of warmth. I sat up and shifted my body to the edge of my bed merely studying her, Slowly she approached, kneeling down beside me and cupping my face in her hands.

."Why like this?" I quizzed to her desperately, she gave me no oral response, instead she meshed our lips together in a sensual kiss. As with the events of the night before hardily a word was uttered during our coupling, we let our fingers do the talking. Time must have elapsed so fast, for our union on this eve was now over as she lay beside me engulfed in soft sheets, our bodies intertwined. I felt her stir slightly as without warning she motioned her body to rise from the bed.

"Stay…," I echoed tenderly reaching up and grasping a hold of her wrists. .She smiled down at me and swatted an astray peace of hair from my face, before leaning down and passionately kissed me once more. Then with as much grace as she could, she left the warmth of my bed, slipped on her small nightgown, and left the room, while all I could do was lay there and watch her go, my mind a surge of emotions trying desperately to figure out what exactly it was she wanted.

And that was the way our ritual went on, night in night out, from town to town, city to city, the only brief intervals being on the now rare nights we were forced to camp out. I was getting totally fed up with this, for something that started out as sexual gratification, it just felt wrong to base a relationship on such a thing, more to the point somewhere along the road within the past 3 months I had come to realize I had fallen for her, and fallen for her hard.

My reasoning for this was not mainly due to the fact she was an incredible lover, but she had been one of my best friends, for many a year now, she knew my likes, dislikes, my dreams, and so on. I guess if she was being truthful she would say the same to you, we really probably do know each other better than we do our own selves. At that thought I could not help but muster a sigh as I trudged from the bathroom part of my bedroom

Another hour or so past before I heard the familiar rustling of the centers room door handle, upon impulse I feel I jumped from my bed and raced across the room, meeting her at the door, closing it just as quickly I pressed her up against the nearest wall. Her Alarm was noted as a shocked gasp escaped from the back of her throat, her eyes flickering all over my body taking in every inch of my being. I tenderily reached up and traced a hand upon her lips brushing past them and laying my hand to rest upon her jaw line.

"I need you…." I stammered as she encircled her arms around my neck reveling in the fact not but a sliver of daylight lay between us. God.. Her eyes they had a magnetism all of there own, I decided to ignore the butterflies within the pit of my stomach and go with what my heart was screaming. as I aimed for this so-called sensual understanding between us both to be dissolved

"I'm in love with you" I said closing my eyes shut somewhat scared and fearful of her reaction. My eyes reopened at her touch motioning her hands upon my face. For several seconds she just stood their her eyes fixated on me her hands roaming the contours of my face. She suddenly cast her eyes downwards thus sending my heart into a despondent, downcast, and dread.

"Please…" I choked out at least wanting an explanation, as to whatever her answer was, she gazed at me briefly before looking away again.

"Never…." she got out softly, as I stood there straining to hear. I swallowed hard,

"Never what.…" I quizzed out load trying without much success to let show my decreasing mind set., She leaned up and buried her face into my neck. Tracing her lips upon it.

"Never…. let me go again……"she whimpered. I could not express the huge weight I felt lift from my shoulders, as I wrapped my arms back around her. Starting the first gentle caresses and touches that would expand and manifest in us both making love right there and then against the wall.

When it was over She lay beside me, seemingly breathtaking, beautiful, and the happiest and complete I had ever seen her within her life. And what about me? well lets just say I was safe in the knowledge that I wouldn't wake up to an empty bed for once in the morning.

**Present **

My revelry was suddenly broken as a clap of thunder entranced itself through out my bedroom and a hand came trailing down my jaw line.

"Can't get to sleep?" an angelic voice whispered inching closer to me and giving me a teasing glare. I smirked.

"I'm cold…." I mocked mimicking her words from that first night. She pouted briefly and playfully swatted my arms as she laid her head to rest back down upon my chest

"big day tomorrow" she muttered sleepily.

"yeah" I said, adjusting the covers over us.

"Back on the road again" she whispered reveling in the feel of my body against hers.

"ah-huh…..just a quick stop off at Celladon city to meet up with Brock and the others, then it's off to the Hoeen Region for another crack at it." I reminded her she nodded against my chest wearily, as I feel sleep was overcoming her once more. I smiled warmly realizing just how lucky I was. They say in life behind every good man is a strong woman, I never fully understood why that phrase was tended to be batted around a lot, well. now I am inclined to agree with whomever came up with it.

"Night Ash……" I heard her mutter just audible enough for me to hear her .I sighed contentedly as I leaned down and placed a brief kiss on her lips, and laid my head back down for the final time that night.

"Goodnight Misty……"

**Author's Notes** – Well Folks there we have it fineto! By all means drop me a line if you like and let me know what you think, or not, lol! Not the issue just for your leisure and all. Read review Flame all that good stuff, and I'll hope to grace your presence with something new soon, on the solo and calibration front. Cheers guys!

TheBossGeo.


End file.
